Outrage at Hogwarts
by lbsenior
Summary: Ron receives a letter that outrages him. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Harry Potter. He owns me, HELP ME. If he found out I wrote this he'd kill me. I grow more paranoid and weaker everyday. Don't try and be a hero, he'll capture you too god dammit. The only thing you can do is simply this, read my story and, yes, I am to ask you of two favors, review the story to. Time is an issue, so please hurry.

Ron was outraged to say the least. His blood was boiling in his veins, although he truly didn't know who wrote it, he already had some suspicions growing.

"HARRY," he yelled at Harry. "HARRY COME HERE."

Harry ran to Ron in a confused manor, embarrassment spread across his face. "What?"

"Just follow me Harry. You're not going to believe this. Damn I want to kill Malfoy."

"What?" was all that Harry could muster out. He was being pulled by Ron up to their common room.

Once inside, Ron did a quick search to assure no one else was present.

"What's the big deal Ron?"

"This!" Ron said as he pulled out a folded piece of paper that he handed to Harry. Harry grabbed the paper, straightened it out and read "Ron and Harry's Great Gay Adventures."

"Yeah. He wrote a whole goddam story about it and then-just look at the last line."

Harry began, "I thought I'd let you guys read this before I started distributing the rest around the school. Ron, it doesn't say who it's from."

"There is no question Harry. Who else do you think would do this? This is going to make us look-"

"There's nothing to worry about Ron. I'm not gay, you're not gay. So a few people will get a few laughs out of this, so what?"

"What? How can you not be outraged? I myself am just waiting to get Malfoy in a room by myself so I can jinx the hell out of that little bastard. He's gone to far this time. It's time we showed that prick a thing or two."

"Calm down. It's nothing to worry about."

"Screw it. I'm going to find Malfoy right now and kick that douches ass." And with that Ron stormed out.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. His little trick against Ron was working out perfectly.


	2. Harry, Harry, Harry

_Ron you simple fool_, Harry thought. _I knew you'd walk right into my trap. Malfoy won't have a clue why Ron will be accusing him. And after Hermione sees Ron's crazy, she'll dump him and she'll be all mine. _"Hahahaha, hahahaha, HAHAHAHA."

"Hey Harry, what's so funny?" Neville asked him.

"What? Oh nothing Neville. It's nothing for _you_ to worry about. Hahahaha, hahahaha, HAHAHAHA."

"There it is again."

"Jesus Neville, can't you take a hint? Screw off."

"Harry, you jackass, you weren't hinting for me to leave."

A long pause followed. Harry simply didn't know what the hell Neville was talking about. And then a longer pause followed. Finally Neville gave up on Harry and left.

The breaks in Harry's train of thought made him completely forget what his plan was and how it was suppose to pan out. (Thank god because I haven't thought of that yet.) He simply headed up to his common room and tried to draw tattoos on his arms, something no one his age had done since first year. Harry was now in his six year at Hogwarts. It was around this time that Dumbledore started to really question a lot of things about Harry. A lot indeed.

A/N: don't think the story's very good, let me know through your reviews. And, if somehow by chance you like the story, please by all means review it.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's plan might have worked out if Ron hadn't showed the note to Hermione. Shortly after inspecting the note Hermione determined without a doubt that the penmanship belonged to Harry and was quite disappointed in Ron for not spotting this himself. The new information presented to Ron cooled him down; at least it simmered his hatred for Malfoy. Harry, on the other hand was a different story. That 'prime example of why you shouldn't drink the bong water' had some explaining to do.

Ron found Harry outside with Seamus and a couple of fourth years who were betting on four caterpillars racing on the ground towards a dandelion. Harry was going hysterical as his caterpillar, which was worth ten galleons to Harry and possessed the lead for the most part of the race now resided in a curled ball. "What the fu-," Ron began loudly to Harry but was cut off by obnoxious screams and curses played out be Seamus and two other gamblers as a trap door spider pounced on their lead caterpillar and devoured it.

"Screw it. Lets post pone this race until another time," Harry began in most part due to his frightened and lifeless caterpillar.

"Sure," Seamus added quickly. "Maybe tomorrow then eh?" The fourth years' opinions appeared to serve no purpose or value so they wisely swallowed their tongues.

"Sure. Oh hi Ron you cheeky bastard," Harry announced with a grin spread across his face.

"Me the cheeky bas-. You're the cheeky bastard you crazy sonna bitch. You almost made me kick Malfoy's ass for no reason," Ron yelled directly at Harry. None of this seemed to affect Harry's good mood.

"So what?"

"SO WHAT? What the hell's wrong with you? I could have been expelled if I fought Malfoy. How am I to become an auror without a sixth or seventh year education, huh?"

"Relax. I don't know what you're so uptight about, you didn't even fight him?"

"That's not the point. The point is I could of and it would have been because of your little story. Hermione and I have been talking lately, and we both think that you are slowly starting to lose your mind. You should really re-evaluate your lifestyle Harry. We'd both appreciate it if you didn't hang around until you straighten yourself out."

"What are you trying to say?" Harry said with utter confusion spread across his face.

"You are fucking retarded," was all that Ron felt he could say to this brainless wonder.

That night Harry thought about what Ron told him and the next day he went out, grabbed Seamus and some more fourth graders and they raced those damn caterpillars. Yeah, Harry was racing for twelve galleons but he was also racing for Ron's respect, something he would never have again.


End file.
